horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder 5: A New Beginning
Murder 5: A New Beginning is the fifth installment of the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) Murder series]. Plot A year and a half after the events of Murder 4, Braedon Harris has been living in solitude and basically dropped off the face of the earth. He has been haunted by nightmares and visions of Arthur Clyde. When searching through the internet, he learns that Beck Brennan has penned a book on the killings that is being produced into a movie. He finally sets off to find Roslyn Ross, another survivor. At Roslyn's home, Braedon reunites with her, Marie Summers, and Logan Lawson. He shows them the article he found on his phone and Roslyn retreats to her room, where she promptly breaks up with Logan, who stays behind while Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie head for Hollywood to look for Beck and get answers. Once there, they meet the director of the film, Nina Holden, who lets them into the set where they were filming one of the deaths. Lana Lloyd, who would by playing Roslyn's sister Annie, was reluctant to do the scene with the real survivors there and apologized. Beck, who had been touring the set, spotted Braedon and promptly went to speak with them. She expressed regret on letting it get as big as it did, saying she never wanted it published in the first place. Braedon forgave her but Roslyn continued to harass her about it until she finally gave up on Roslyn and left. At this point, they had finished filming, and Nina called for Courtney Van Der Wahl and Jacob Ramirez to go to set, while Courtney showed up, Jacob was no where to be found and the scene was delayed. Courtney approached the survivors, thinking Roslyn was a set hand, and demanded she get a coffee before asking who they actually were. When Braedon began to respond, she interrupted him and said his story was too boring for her to listen. Roslyn, not having it, called her "Courtney Van Der Bitch" and threatened to punch her, but Courtney threatened to sue and left. Lana approached the group then, once again expressing her regret on filming this movie because it was based on their lives. The four of them decided to grab a bite to eat, where Braedon and Roslyn were shocked to see Amy Hart, who looked exactly like their friend Melanie. Amy revealed she was Melanie's half-sister, this news was too much for Roslyn and she ran out. Braedon and Marie apologized, thanked Lana, and followed her out. When they caught up to her and calmed her down, they decided to get a hotel room and stay in for the night. Meanwhile at Jacob's apartment, he had stayed in all day drinking and having sex with a woman named Melissa. When he got up to use the bathroom, Melissa stole Jacob's wallet and quickly exited the apartment. When Jacob returned, he found she had left and took another drink before angrily throwing the bottle against the wall. He heard someone press one of the keys on his piano and was then attacked by the Killer, being gutted and then thrown out of his apartment window. The next day at the studio, the actors were called to a meeting by Nina, before she could tell them Jacob had been killed, Nadira Sloan read the news on her phone and announced it. Everyone was shocked and confused, wondering how and why this could happen, and wondering what was going to happen to the movie now that one of it's stars had been killed. Back at the hotel, Marie began watching TV and saw the news report on Jacob's death. Roslyn thought it was Arthur, which angered Braedon and caused him to storm off in a fit of rage, Marie approached him and tried to help ease his mind while Roslyn drank herself to sleep. Braedon and Marie both fell asleep, too. When she woke up again, Marie quietly changed and decided to get out and have some fun while they were in LA. She went to a club, where she bumped into Nadira and Zig Ashley, who was actually playing the killer in the movie. Nadira couldn't get over Jacob's death, the thought of it haunted her, so she went off to be alone. She bribed the bouncer of the VIP section and he cleared it out before leaving himself per her request. She found a masked figure watching her, assuming it was Zig in his costume, she joked with him briefly before attempting to remove his mask. It wasn't Zig, but the real killer, and he promptly murdered her. Zig, who had seen Nadira go upstairs, headed up to find her but found no one. Figuring she'd left to be alone, he went home. The following day, Nina went to the set to check on some things when she was approached by Zig, Ethan and Tara. Ethan said he wanted to quit the movie because it didn't feel right continuing on without Jacob, but Nina told him he couldn't because of the movie contract. Zig told them about Nadira disappearing, and Tara said she'd come to search for Amanda who was also missing, but she liked to hang around the movie sets so she was checking. Nina complained of a disgusting smell before discovering Amanda's disemboweled body in a closet. The police arrived and questioned everyone before Amy and Courtney arrived, following the sound of the sirens. A policeman told them he thought it best for them to go home and lock themselves in, but instead they made a plan to go to Zig's house and stick together. Amy had split from the group and called Braedon, telling him to meet at Zig's because the murders affected him too. Roslyn and Marie decided to tag along as well. Meanwhile, Keenan and Lana had returned to her house after a date and not long after began to make out and have sex. Keenan thought he spotted someone outside the house and told Lana to get dressed, just before they were attacked. The killer slashed Keenan's chest, but the two were able to safely escape. While they drove off, Amy called and told them to head to Zig's house. At Zig's house after everyone finally arrived, they attempted to come up with a plan. Braedon began to try and figure out who the killer was, which caused Courtney to accuse him, Roslyn, and Marie, saying that since they'd been attacked before, they might have snapped. Lana accused Courtney because of her cold personality, which caused her to storm off. Amy followed after her, trying to convince her to come back. Zig and Ethan headed to the garage to make sure the doors stayed locked. When they started back inside, they found the door had been locked before Ethan began to walk to the garage doors, Zig bashed his head in; revealing that he was the killer. He used Ethan's body to stage some kind of scene and then left the garage. Amy rearrived at the house, saying she couldn't find Courtney. She asked about Ethan and Zig before the discovering the bloody scene in the garage, just then an alarm sounded in the house and the lights went out. Lana suggested calling the police but Nina was the only one who's phone worked, but it had been left outside. She moved outside and grabbed her phone just before the killer came back, throwing Courtney's body threw a window and then attacking and killing Nina. The killer shot a bullet into the house, striking Marie, and then finally entered by jumping through a glass door. Braedon tackled him, knocking the gun away and tossing it to Amy, who turned out to be working with Zig. She shot and killed Roslyn before telling Zig to go after Tara, who was upstairs. Tara was able to gain the upperhand several times, but was ultimately killed by Zig. He tossed her body away after returning to Amy and the others. Amy had moved Lana and Keenan to the couch before deciding she would kill Lana next, but Braedon tackled her and knocked her down. Lana ran into the kitchen before being chased by Zig, and then Keenan chased after him. Keenan was stabbed during the struggle, but Lana was able to fight off and kill Zig. She then begged Keenan not to die, but he went didn't respond. Meanwhile in the other room, Braedon was able to gain the upperhand on Amy and kill her, once and for all. Braedon walked outside as the police arrived. The paramedics announced that they had two survivors, Marie and Keenan. Lana left in Keenan's ambulance with him while Marie promised she'd never leave Braedon. Sometime later, Braedon revisited Columtreal University and placed a photo oh himself, Annie, and Melanie on a bench. He told them he missed them and would see them soon. Death Order #Jacob Ramirez - Stabbed with hook, thrown from apartment window, landed on a car below. #Amanda Rose - Stabbed, gutted. Her body was found by Nina in a closet. #Nadira Sloan - Stabbed, throat slit. #Ethan Hawke - Hit in head with wrench, neck snapped, skull broken. #Courtney Van Der Wahl - Repeatedly stabbed in the stomach/gut. #Nina Holden - Forcefully impaled on fence through back and out stomach. #Roslyn Ross - Shot in the chest. #Tara Noble - Stabbed in the gut. #Zig Ashley - Beaten, landed on knife, crushed by fridge landing on him. #Amy Hart - Shot in the chest and head. Cast Abraelon as Braedon Harris Casey Tuqiri as Roslyn Ross Mattey Juran as Logan Lawson Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers Jynkx Resident as Beck Brennan Melanie Putzo as Amy Hart Annie Juran as Lana Lloyd Lulu Malik as Courtney Van Der Wahl Abraelon as Jacob Ramirez October Amat as Keenan Reed Mattey Juran as Ethan Hawke Elle Parkes as Amanda Rose Melanie DiPrima as Nadira Sloan Amber Putzo as Nina Holden Kayla Burt as Tara Noble Kyrosnag as Zig Ashley Category:Murder Series Category:RP Pages Category:Finished